The Truth Burns
by xXBlondie12Xx
Summary: As Pete and Myka's relationship starts to grow during an unusual case, the artifact affects Myka, and Pete realizes just what lengths he would go to in order to protect her. Rated K. Read and review please! I forgot to put the story to 'complete'. Sorry to any subscribers waiting for an update! What did you think? xxxxxxx
1. Nightmares

**Hey! I just want to say that this story's been niggling in the back of my mind for quite some time, and also that it's set before Steve Jinx arrives. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13, just the plot of this story.**

**Thank you!**

"_Run, Pete! Run!" Myka screamed. Her face was ashen, and horror-struck. Yet another deafeningly loud boom shattered what remained of the Warehouse windows. "I'm right behind you," she promised. Another boom, the loudest yet, brought down flaming beams from the ceiling, blocking his view from her. _

"_Myka!" Pete yelled._

Two days ago...

"Myka, Leena's made your favourite!" Pete yelled in the general direction of his partner's room. Myka yawned and stretched, feeling in no mood to get up. Nevertheless, she dragged her lead-like body out of bed and into the shower. After having a shower, throwing on some jeans and a cotton shirt, brushing her hair (deciding to leave it down) and reflecting on how long it took a girl to get ready in the morning, she stepped lightly downstairs, hoping to not be noticed. The last time she'd worn this shirt, Pete had stared at her chest. She hated this shirt with a passion because of that reason, but all her other clothes were at the dry cleaners. The shirt in question was a size too small, and so amplified any curves she may or may not have.

"I bet you love this," she heard Pete say.

"Oh, yeah!" Claudia smiled. Myka was just outside the doorway to the kitchen where this conversation was taking place, and so hung back, hoping to catch any information.

"Just up your alley. God, I love pancakes," Pete moaned. "I need syrup." Myka had to bite back a laugh as she heard that. No one else said anything for a moment, and Myka decided it was time to make an appearance.

"Pete, pancakes are your favourite, not mine," she said as she walked in. Pete looked up from his mountain of "breakfast" and greeted her.

"Hey, Mykes! I know, but I needed to get you up somehow. Do you even have a favourite breakfast?" He asked.

"No." She said distractedly. "Pet, could you come and help me with something?"

"But... Myka..." Pete looked mournfully at his pancakes.

"I'll put your pancakes in the microwave, okay?" She smiled.

"Fine." Pete growled. Winking at Claudia, who giggled, she half-dragged Pete from his chair and up the stairs to her room.

"Stop looking at my chest," Myka hissed at him.

"I like that top," Pete murmured.

"I know."

"That's why you wore it, isn't it?" Pete smiled.

"No, it is not why I wore it. It is why it's gathered dust at the bottom of my closet since I got here. I don't even know why I brought it." Pete just smiled again. She led him into her room, and turned around to look at him.

"What do you need help with?" He asked.

"You're not going to like it," Myka warned him.

"Let's just get it over with," Pete sighed.

"I need to move my closet."

"What? Why do you want to move your closet?"

"Because I don't like it where it is."

"Why?" Pete asked her incredulously.

"I had a nightmare."

"Aww, did ickle Myka have a nightmare last night about the scary monsters in her closet?"

"Don't, Pete." She looked up at him, and he saw tears threatening to overflow. She hastily wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I've not been sleeping well. Just... Please, just stop." Pete felt his heart break to look at her like this, like a broken lily, and he knew he'd crossed the line.

"No, Mykes. I'm the one who's sorry," he said, drawing her into a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was about you." Pete was surprised. He'd never expected her to open up.

"About me?" He asked.

"Yeah." Myka laughed. "It almost seems stupid now. I was thinking about our last case, about how you had my back, and I guess my subconscious kind of... Twisted that."

"Twisted how?" Pete was beginning to worry now. His partner was having nightmares about him betraying her? Betraying the Warehouse?

"We were sitting on the couch, I'd fallen asleep on you. Claudia was doing inventory, and Artie and Leena had disappeared somewhere. I felt safe, completely safe, for the first time in a long while." Myka smiled. Pete just waited for her to continue, dreading the next bit. They were still standing there, swaying slightly, hugging. "Suddenly, everything went dark, and I opened my eyes. It was pitch black, apart from you. Your eyes were different, somehow darker than the darkness surrounding us. Your arms will still slung loosely around my shoulders, but they were slowly getting tighter, until I couldn't breathe. You had me in a chokehold, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Your hands slipped round my throat, and... And... I know it's stupid, but... I just can't... I was so scared, Pete!" She burrowed her head deeper into his shoulder, and Pete felt numb. He couldn't imagine ever hurting Myka. He found himself taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head up to look at him. She blinked at him through wet lashes, and Pete felt the breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful.

"Myka. I would never, ever hurt you. You need to understand that. We're partners, and best friends, and me hurting you, even in your dreams, sickens me to the core, okay? You are safe with me, and you always will be. I promise." Fresh tears leaked down her cheeks, and he just held her until she'd calmed down. Five minutes later, she was back to her old self.

"This never leaves this room, okay?" Myka said to him, only half teasing.

"Of course." He smiled at her. "Now how about we move this closet?"

"I didn't need the closet moving. It's fine where it is. I needed your comfort." She smiled shyly up at him.

"Let's go and get breakfast, then." Pete jumped up in eager anticipation for his pancakes. He offered his arm to Myka, and together the descended the stairs.

"Where have you two been?" Artie asked them as soon as they sat down, Pete keeping his arm resting comfortingly on Myka's back.

"Taking a shower."

"Looking for Myka." They answered simultaneously.

"Right, well, I assume you've heard of the computer failure?" Artie asked.

"No," Myka replied before Pete could answer.

"I have," said Pete, risking a sideways, smug glance at Myka. She scowled at him. "Me and Claud were talking about it this morning. She's psyched, it might mean we get to have another update, which could also mean 'Doug' Fargo coming back..." He nudged Myka, who rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Artie grumbled.

"Dude, what do you have against the guy?" Claudia questioned, coming back into the room.

"I have nothing "against" him, Claudia," Artie huffed. "I just don't understand what makes him so special. We don't need those hi-tech updates, you are easily capable of fixing it yourself." Claudia's face lit up with pride, and Myka felt a rush of satisfaction. The old man hardly ever gave praise, and to see him so obviously doing this to the young woman made Myka's heart burst. Artie, however, looked uncomfortable.

"Yes... Well... Thanks to the computer failure, we are relying on Mrs. Frederic to tell us when there was any artifact disturbance, and she replied this morning saying there was, in Connecticut. Here," Artie passed them files.

"It says here that the artifact hasn't been identified," Myka noted.

"How are we supposed to find it?" Pete added.

"It's not going to be as hard as it looks." Artie said. "You will literally follow a path of destruction. The artifact feeds off negative energy, building it all together to eventually create fire, a fire so strong and powerful that no substance we've tried yet can put it out. As a result, the area the artefact is currently situated in has become a sort of ghost town." He finished, watching the two agents look at him like he was mad.

"Isn't this mission, like, too dangerous?" Pete asked.

"We could die, Artie." There was a catch in Myka's voice that Artie assumed was because of Sam's death in Denver, but Pete knew better.

"You're safe with me, I promised upstairs," Pete whispered in Myka's ear, too low for Artie to catch what was said.

"Back to the mission..." Artie cleared his throat. The agents looked sheepish. "You'll be catching the next flight, which leaves in," He glanced at his watch, "fifty minutes. Get packing." Artie stood up, which was obviously a dismissal. Pete and Myka passed the files back to Artie, and went back upstairs. Halfway up, Pete stopped.

"Dang it," he moaned.

"What?" Myka asked. Already knowing the answer.

"My pancakes!" Pete exclaimed.

"Claudia ate them," Myka giggled. Pete scowled and shoved her, which, as they were stood on the stairs, resulted in Myka falling backwards. Pete caught her as she fell, pulling her up to stand so their faces were mere inches away from each other. Myka was breathing heavily, and trying not to show how much that had scared her. Pete wasn't fooled.

"Sorry," he apologised. Myka said nothing, just looked up at him with her doe eyes, and Pete felt instant regret. This wasn't helping the situation with the nightmare.

"Children, stop playing on the stairs!" Artie shouted from somewhere in the B&B. His shout broke the tension, and the two agents resolved once again into a fit of giggles and continued up the stairs.


	2. Flying

**Hi again! Thank you so much to Capt. Torie Bones and nsane1, who have both subscribed to the story and given me hope for it! Thanks, guys! I start back at school tomorrow (I live in England) so updates won't be as quick as I'd like them to be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13, just the plot. R&R!**

"Pete! The plane leaves in half an hour! Will you get a move on?" Myka yelled up the stairs.

"All right, _Mom_," came the sarcastic reply. Myka rolled her eyes. "You know, you could try carrying your own case!"

"You offered, Pete, do not try to backtrack!" Myka laughed, but ran up the stairs to grab it anyway. She walked into Pete's room, and immediately noticed the stack of comic books he was trying to shove into his suitcase. Myka walked up to him and shoved him out of the way with her hip, then proceeded to easily slide the zipper around the comics. She grabbed both cases, and bolted back down the stairs before Pete could say a word.

Five minutes later, both agents were sitting in the car, Pete sulking because Myka had won the coin toss and got to drive.

"If I drove we'd actually get there before the plane left," he grumbled.

"Shut up, Pete," Myka sighed. "You're only jealous that I managed to carry both cases, and load them, whereas you just moaned about mine being too heavy."

"Now that is _not_ what I said," retorted Pete. "I said you could try carrying your own case for once, not that it was too heavy."

"Yeah, but the only reason you said that in the first place was an excuse because _I _said you were being too slow."

Pete gave up on the argument, and focused out of the passenger window. The sidewalk suddenly seemed very interesting to him. After what felt like hours, but was really only ten minutes, they arrived at the airport, and made their way to the gate.

"It's so cool not having to worry about weighing our bags and stuff," Pete said, obviously having got over his little sulk.

"Yeah," Myka agreed. She handed her passport to the man at the desk.

"How old is that?" Pete asked incredulously.

"Two months. Why?"

"You look twelve."

"Pete, first of all, I do not look twelve, second, at least I don't have a mental age of twelve, and third, why are you even looking?" Pete just shrugged and handed his own passport in. He risked a sideways glance at Myka, and she looked hurt. He felt regret, and noticed how much he'd been feeling that today. Instead of comforting her, however, he gave her what she wanted, and pretended not to see, just placing a hand in the small of her back and gently pushing her towards their gate. He felt her hesitate when they were almost on the plane, and turned to her, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I don't like flying," Myka whispered.

"What, the brave, by-the-book Myka _scared_ of something?" Pete teased. Myka scowled at him, but said nothing. "Come on, Mykes. Either you walk onto that plane with your dignity still in tact, or I carry you in, bridal style." He smirked. Sighing, Myka walked onto the plane and took her seat at the window.

"Oh, so you get the window seat?" Pete asked.

"Yes, Pete. I do."

"What happens if I wanted that seat?"

"Sit on another row." Pete smiled at his partner before sitting down next to her. Myka scooted as close as she could away from the window. As much as Pete loved this newfound closeness, the child inside him felt the need to protest.

"You don't even want the window seat!" He complained. Myka didn't reply, but squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his forearm tightly. Surprised, Pete gently eased his arm out of her grip and put it around her shoulders, offering his other arm as a stress ball. As soon as the plane started shuddering, Myka buried herself even closer into him if that was possible. What Pete had previously thought were vibrations carried through her body from the plane turned out to be trembles, and he gripped her shoulders even tighter. Wow, he thought, she really doesn't like flying. After about fifteen minutes of the same thing, Myka's breathing became less shallow and more even, relaxing in his arms. Realizing she was asleep, Pete let himself relax. They needed all the rest they could get on this overnight flight; tomorrow was going to be tough.


	3. The Fight

**Wow! So many subscribers! Thank you to: youhearaboutpluto (They made my story a favourite AND reviewed!), Searching for Serenity (subscriber), Maddygirl76 (subscriber), Mathmel (subscriber to story and author AND reviewed!), fbilawyerwannabe (subscriber), KristieM (subscriber), Usa-Chan7 (subscriber), Noitca (subscriber), Foxanddana (Made my story a favourite). Thank you to ALL those people, I'm glad to have a story that's liked! Enjoy chapter 3! P.S. I'd like to apologise in advance that Pete, and Myka especially, may get more and more out of character, that's only because their relationship in my story will be more cute and romantic than their friendly relationship in the TV show. I'd like to also apologise (and I'm really embarrassed here) for getting my facts wrong. I looked on the internet after posting chapter 2, and saw that the distance between South Dakota and Connecticut is something like 1369.3**** miles and you wouldn't be on an overnight flight if it was more or less only morning :/ Sorry! I needed there to be a night, though, for the cute scene. Anyway... **

Pete woke up first, and gently shook Myka awake. She yawned and stretched, and Pete had to grab her wrist to stop her poking him in the eye. Myka stopped and looked sheepishly up at him.

"Come on, sleeping beauty," Pete teased, "we're nearly there."

"Oh," Myka looked surprised.

"Any more nightmares?" Pete whispered to her.

"No," she smiled. "Can we please drop that?"

Pete frowned. "Well, sure, but I was only trying to help. You did say you wanted my comfort, you know."

"I know, Pete, I'm sorry," Myka apologised. "It's just that I'm not used to being this close to anyone. I definitely didn't want to be as close to a partner, after Sam, but this... This is nice."

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Pete. Give me time, he thought, and you'll see how great we are together. Like cookies and cream. Pete laughed mentally, imagining who would be what.

"Pete?" Myka asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mykes," Pete looked at her. "Sorry, I zoned out a little there."

"I noticed," she laughed. "Oh, God, we're landing."

"Relax, Mykes, I got you!" Pete soothed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I know, Pete. I'm not worried," she said, laughing when Pete raised one eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Okay, I'm a little worried, but I know you've got me. I was trying to prove a point."

"What point? That you're brave? You've proved that enough, Myka."

Myka started to reply when the Farnsworth buzzed in her jacket pocket.

"Yeah, Artie?" She asked.

"Are you there yet?"

"Almost; we're landing. Why?"

"Hurry up and land."

"Ooh, someone's a little testy this morning," Pete interrupted their conversation.

"Shut it," Artie said.

"Yeah, shut up, Pete," Claudia's voice drifted in, and a moment later her head bobbed into view.

"Claudia," Artie protested, pushing the young woman's head out of the way. Pete smirked.

"Anyway," Myka said, loudly and pointedly.

"Are you ticklish?" Pete randomly asked her.

"What? What has that got to do with anything, Pete?"

"Answer the question."

"Later. I'm having two separate conversations here!"

"Myka?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, Artie, what was it?"

"We found out something else about the artifact. It can-" Artie's voice broke off.

"Artie, what? You're breaking up!" All Myka got in reply was static electricity.

"It doesn't matter," Pete said. "Claud will fix it if it was important."

"The Farnsworth's aren't supposed to break, Pete! The _Warehouse_ made them!"

"I'm sure it's fine, Myka. Just relax," Pete said. "Also, we should probably get off the plane..." He broke off under the Stewardess's cold gaze that was directed at them. Neither of them had noticed that the plane had actually landed. Pete flashed the Stewardess a dazzling smile, Myka noticed, to no avail. If anything she seemed to stare harder.

"All right, we're going, we're going," Pete mumbled under his breath.

Myka slapped him on the arm and picked up her case.

"Come on," she giggled.

"You know, I never pegged you as the giggling type," Pete noted.

"Well, maybe you changed my attitude a little bit," she smiled at him, and then rolled her eyes as he tipped an invisible hat to the Stewardess.

On the way to the hotel, Myka kept sticking the Farnsworth up in the air. Eventually Pete got annoyed.

"It's not a cell, Mykes," he sighed. "The static wasn't a signal problem."

"Fine," she huffed. "You fix it." Myka shoved the device into Pete's hands and strode off. Pete sighed, but figured there was no point going after her.

"You don't even know the way!" He called after her.

"I'll find it, with or without you!" She promised. Sighing, Pete went against his better judgement and ran after his partner. Myka ignored him. Pete grabbed her arm and tugged.

"Let go, or I swear I'm going to tesla you," she growled.

"You're going to hate me," Pete sighed, picking her up and carrying her.

"Put me down, _now_," Myka snarled.

"Calm down, bunny, no need to freak out." One look at Myka's face told him that using her late partner's old nickname was definitely _not_ the way to go. Looking back, he realised that it never seemed very clever in the first place.

"You _dare_ use Sam's nickname?" Myka shrieked. Pete put her down. "After _everything_, after I opened up to you, after I sought your _comfort_, told you my nightmares, you go and do _that_. You make me sick, Pete." Myka looked at him, a mixture of hurt and rage packed inside those big, brown, doe eyes. "Sick." With that, Myka turned and fled. She ran for what seemed like an hour, and found she had to stop, after blindly running in no direction for another five minutes, with tears of anger, hurt and grief in her eyes. She sat down on a park bench, and, for the first time since Sam's death in Denver, let herself cry freely, with no concern for who was watching and what they might think. As it fell dark, she curled up on the park bench and cried herself to sleep. Now Pete was nowhere near to comfort her, she found the nightmare returning, but this time much more intense. It involved the same things as before, but this time included Sam, cold and bloody on the floor, which she had to stare at while Pete murdered her. Myka screamed, and felt warm, thick arms wrap around her. As she quietened, she also became aware of a deep, baritone voice soothing her, telling her it was all okay. She peeked through wet lashes, and, as she became more aware of her surroundings, realised she was not on the park bench anymore, but in a bed. With Pete's arms around her.

"Get away from me," she hissed, and instantly the arms unwound.

"Myka," Pete tried.

"No, Pete. You shattered me. I'm not fixable now. Get over it." Still not looking at him, Myka turned over and attempted to get back to sleep. Distantly, she heard Pete's voice,

"You'll trust me again. You have to. I'm not letting go."


	4. Into the flames

**Hi again! I have to say; I'm really surprised at the amount of people that like this story! I only posted chapter 3 on Wednesday night, and already youhearaboutpluto's added me as a favourite author and reviewed again (thank you so much!), and Robotics-girl19, Nickii Trubble and oldmoviewatcher have all subscribed, and FriendofElves has added me as a favourite author, Mathmel has reviewed along with caitblake (who also subscribed), Flaming Back Lash has added the story as a favourite. Wow, that's a mouthful! Thank you! Hope you liked the last chapter, enjoy this one just as much! P.S. Updates will get quite a bit slower, just to pre-warn you, because I'm currently loaded with homework, and Friday nights I have singing rehearsals, plus extra stuff at weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. R&R!**

"Myka woke up to the sun glinting in through an opened window, and the shower running. As she turned over, she felt something rustle against her cheek. She picked it up.

_Myka_, she read,

_I had to leave this note, as you won't listen to me. As understandable as that is, I need you to hear (or read) it. Please, I'm begging you, read this through before you decide about me. It will be easier if we're on speaking terms, as we're going to have to work together for the foreseeable future. There's no excuse for what I did, it was the worst mistake I've ever made, but I need you to forgive me, Myka. I know that the relationship we had is probably never going to happen, but I also know that you're not so cold-hearted that you can ignore me forever. I need you in my life, Myka, and I'm not going to stop trying to get you back, not until we've gotten through this. In answer to what you said last night, everything's fixable. You just need to give it time. It was the worst, most terrible mistake I've ever made in my life, and I will do anything, anything at all, to make it up to you. Please, Myka._

_Your best friend,_

_Pete._

Myka finished reading, and looked towards the bathroom. The shower had stopped a while ago, and Pete was standing there, looking tentative. Myka just stood up and walked towards her case.

"Get dressed, Pete," she said. "We have an artifact to find."

Pete sighed. He didn't expect Myka to trust him straight away, obviously, but she could have been a little less blunt. Meanwhile, Myka had opened the Farnsworth and was trying to call Artie, with no luck.

"Damn thing," she hissed. She through it down on the bed, and thumped the wall.

"Myka," Pete tried. Silence.

"Myka," He tried again. Still nothing.

"Myka-"

"Bite me," she snarled. Pete retreated a little, taken aback. Giving up, he turned around and headed towards his own case, pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. Myka picked up the same clothes she had on yesterday and headed towards the bathroom to get changed.

Outside, Pete let Myka drive with no complaint. They neared the ghost town, and the first thing they noticed was a change in the weather.

"It's sweltering," Pete murmured. Myka gave a little jerk of her head in acknowledgement. They pulled up at the side of the road, and braced themselves before stepping out of the car.

It was like an oven. The heat hit them like a pack of angry dogs, scrambling to get a hold anywhere and everywhere. Pete and Myka both jumped out of their skin when the Farnsworth buzzed. Opening it, Myka found herself looking at a very ruffled Claudia.

"Thank God! We couldn't get a hold of you! You got cut off on the plane, and we didn't have a clue if you were alright!"

"We're fine," Myka exclaimed. "We've been trying to get through to you!" Artie's head came into view, and he looked just as flustered as Myka felt.

"Why haven't you answered your Farnsworth?" He asked calmly.

"It's broken, or something," Pete said.

"As I suspected-" Artie got cut off by Claudia.

"That's right, old geezer, act like you know what's going on."

Pete snickered.

"As I was saying," Artie glared at Claudia, "the artifact your looking for has been messing with the Farnsworth' frequency. I assume you're near the artifact now?" Pete and Myka both nodded. "It's hard to explain, but it's almost as if it's been controlling the Farnsworth, actually I suspect it's the person currently in control over the artifact not wanting you to get any information from us. Whatever you do, DO NOT touch the fire.""

"I thought you said the artifact was uncontrollable?" Myka asked, ignoring the comment about fire.

"That's what I thought. I'm not going to tell you anything right now because of the person- YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A PAINTING!" Artie yelled before he shut off the connection.

"Well, that's one way to get the message across," Myka muttered, at the same time as Pete said,

"I wonder what we're looking for?"

"Idiot," Myka said under her breath. Pete pretended not to hear.

"Where are we going to find a painting in a nearby ghost town?" Myka asked, "especially with this heat."

"Relax, Mykes. It'll be here." They slipped more into the partner role each minute, but that's all it was. Acting. They needed to act to do their job.

"We should probably follow the heat," Myka suggested. They walked further and further into the ghost town, becoming more uncomfortably hot with each step.

They saw flames up ahead, and knew they'd come in the right direction. The flames were coming out of what looked like it used to be a factory, however the strange thing was, as burnt as it was, it was still standing. It was as black as coal, but still standing.

"Well, we're not going to get our job done by just standing around." Myka started to stride forward, and Pete followed suit. They stopped just outside the factory door, and looked up at the flames still coming out of the windows.

"Murphy's law," Pete muttered.

"What else did you expect?" Myka asked wryly. Pete just sighed.

"We're going to have to go in, aren't we?"

"How else are we going to get the artifact out, Pete?"

"I don't know. Magic?"

"Exactly."

"Never rule anything out in our line of work, Mykes."

"Stop calling me Mykes."

Pete fell silent.

"Come on," he sighed, walking through the door.

"If we die, I'm blaming you."

"I thought you might."

Myka just huffed, and carried on walking into the factory. Pete followed close behind, and noticed that as soon as they stepped through the door, the heat was unbearable. They struggled on in silence, both of them thinking along the same lines, that this was their worse mission yet.

"It's going to get even hotter upstairs," Myka noted. There were no flames down here, just charred rubble, fallen from the ceiling.

"Ladies first?" Pete suggested.

"How about mentally unstable first?"

"Age before beauty?"

"Fat before thin?"

"Oldest first?"

"You already made one about my age." Myka smiled. "Just go, Pete."

Sighing, Pete headed up the burnt stairs, with Myka right behind him, tesla drawn.

"Hang on, if you have the tesla, then you should go in-"

"Pete!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Pete walked up the stairs and followed the strong 'vibes' he was getting to a door halfway down the corridor. "Is this even a factory?"

"Is that even important right now? Focus."

"I'm working on it." Pete halted. "It's this door."

"You're sure."

"Trust me."

Myka gave him a long, hard stare.

"Point taken." Pete sighed. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

"You'd better be right."

"I am."

"On three, okay?"

"On three."

"Alright, Pete. One, two-"

"Three!" Pete yelled, and the two agents burst through the door. The heat was worse than they'd ever imagined.

"Artie was right when he said this was no ordinary fire," Myka gasped. The fire was out of control, burning anything and everything in sight. "Where's the painting, Pete?"

"I can't see it!" Pete replied.

"Wait... There it is! On the far wall!" Myka yelled. The painting in question was Edvard Munch's 'the scream', and was currently emitting fire from various points. "Put your purple gloves on, Pete!"

"I'm not trying to get that!" Pete shouted.

"Of course you're not. I am." Myka said calmly.

"No! No, Myka, no way-"

"Just be ready to catch it."

"I'm not going to let you-"

"You're not going to _let_ me?" Myka's voice was loaded with venom. "I'm yours to do what you want with, am I?"

"Myka be careful, Artie said that the artifact feeds off negative energy, and you're being really negative-"

"No, YOU be careful, Pete. Just let me do my job."

Pete took a step back, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Myka when she was in this mood. Myka pulled on her own gloves, and braced herself to grab the painting. Yelling, she ran into the fire, and disappeared from Pete's view. Pete was silent, watching and hoping Murphy's Law would leave them alone for five minutes.

Myka came back a few minutes later, burnt and coughing, but with the painting in hand.

"Catch, Pete!" She spluttered, and, as she threw the painting to him, he noticed immediately that one of Myka's gloves had gone.

"You touched it!" He panicked.

"I'm fine, Pete. Honestly. Let's just get this painting neutralised."

Pete looked at her strangely, but rolled the painting up and put it in the cylinder of purple goo anyway. The drop in heat was immediately noticeable, so it almost felt cold. Looking at each other, they laughed shakily, and headed out to where the SUV was.

**Really sorry for how long that update was, but I re-did the whole chapter as I didn't like the previous idea. The next chapter will be shorter, because that will be the scene in the car on the way back to the Warehouse. Did you like this chapter or not? I wasn't sure about it at first. Review please!**


	5. Making up

**Hey! Here's chapter five, yes, it is short (very, very, very short) but I did say it was going to be the car scene. Thanks to Trixie Ray, who subscribed, and jbriggs868, who added my story as a favourite. P.S. I meant airport, not Warehouse, on that last little bit of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. **

**Read and review! **

"Come on, Myka, you can't ignore me forever." Pete said, exasperated.

"I can try, Pete, and, for the record, I'm not ignoring you, I'm mad at you."

"With you, Mykes, that's the same thing."

"Oh, change the CD track. It's always about me, isn't it?"

"You've been mad at me for the whole time we've been here, and I'm the one who needs to change the track?"

"If you're trying to apologise, you're going about it the wrong way."

"What's the point in trying to apologise? You won't listen anyway!"

"I'm listening now, Pete." The change in Myka's tone made him look up from the road. She was looking at him in that way of hers, like an injured deer, timid and hurt, and looking for someone to take the pain away.

"Myka, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I said what I probably knew would hurt you. The truth is, Myka, I'm always going to be slightly jealous of Sam." Myka winced when he said _his_ name, but he carried on regardless. "I'm always going to be jealous, partly because he made sure you might never fall for someone that strongly again, especially not a partner," Pete carried on quickly when he saw Myka's eyes harden, "and partly because I could never match up to him. I'm jealous because I want you, Myka, _me_, the goofy twelve-year-old you have for a partner these days, and I know you'd never fall for me. That night you ran away, it tore my heart to see you curled up on the bench like that, vulnerable and completely letting your guard down because you were grieving. I... I love you Myka. And I won't blame you if you don't love me back."

Myka stared at him with an unreadable expression, and then broke down into tears. She leaned into Pete, who soothed her and encouraged her to let it all out. They'd arrived at the airport during the middle of Pete's speech, and were just sitting there, in the early afternoon sun, basking in the reformed friendship. When all her tears had dried up, Myka spoke.

"I'm not ready for a relationship yet, Pete." Pete nodded and started to turn his head away, but Myka grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I said _not yet_. But I might be," she smiled, "I need time, Pete."

"That's all I ask, Mykes," Pete replied. He leaned over and softly kissed her on the cheek, before getting out, opening the door for his partner, and heading further towards the disaster that was going to strike at the Warehouse.


	6. Fire!

**Hi! The emails never stop! Thank you to: jellybean96 who subscribed, BookEmDanno50 who added the story as a favourite, Mathmel who reviewed again ****, CelticCrossings who subscribed, and who also subscribed.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Read and review!**

Myka didn't have any trouble on the plane flying home. Undoubtedly, had she still been in a fight with Pete, there would've been problems, but she knew that she had Pete right next to her, and that he had her back. After they'd gotten safely on the plane, with no questions asked (another perk of the job), Myka had made sure she sent a text to Claudia saying they'd got the artifact without any hitches and were on their way back. She wisely left out the part about her being in contact with the artifact, much to Pete's distaste. Pete felt she should tell someone other than him, and, despite how much she argued, Myka secretly felt the same. The dull headache she'd had since touching the damn thing was slowly getting worse, though Pete didn't know this. No matter what, Pete couldn't know this. She didn't need him fussing over something that was probably completely non-artifact related.

Pete kept giving Myka strange looks; not any emotion she could put her finger on, but almost like a mild lust mixed with concern, and a dash of exasperation. She liked it, as ashamed as she was to admit it. Myka let Pete drive back to the Warehouse, and didn't even complain when he turned up the rock music station he loved but she detested. They arrived back to the Warehouse quickly, and made their way to the door.

"Wait, Pete," Myka hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared of what Artie's going to say when he finds out I touched the artifact."

"What, you're scared he'll be mad at you?"

"For once, Pete, no. I'm scared of what he's going to say is going to happen to me."

Pete understood at once.

"I swear, Myka, if you do anything stupid or act weird in any way, I'll stick by you." He said this so solemnly that Myka burst out laughing, before regaining control.

"I just know it's something bad, Pete. Remember what Artie said? 'Whatever you do, DO NOT touch the fire.' I ran straight into it."

"Come on, Mykes. When did you get to be such a pessimist? Be optimistic, like me." Pete smiled, but Myka knew him too well to miss the concern and dread hiding behind the painted happy expression. She also knew that, no matter what, he would stick to her like glue for the rest of the night, or until she was given the all clear. Gripping Pete's forearm like she did on the plane, they both stepped inside the warehouse.

"You do realise that if I can pass whatever I've got on, you've already got it?" Myka whispered.

"Hey, if you go down, I'm coming with you." Pete was only half joking.

"Yeah, kicking and screaming," Myka laughed.

"Fighting to the end," Pete smiled.

They let themselves in and looked around.

"Artie? Claudia?" Myka called. Shrugging, she turned to Pete. "They must be at the B&B."

"Well, we've snagged and bagged the painting..." Pete trailed of, looking at Myka expectantly.

"Once we've tagged it, we can go and relax." Myka sighed, looking forward to a hot shower she didn't have to rush.

"I'll race you to the isle," Pete suggested.

"You're on," Myka smiled. "But you don't know what you're getting yourself into, little boy."

"I think I do, old woman. You run like a pensioner."

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!" They yelled together, and took off running. They bolted round corners, Pete slightly overtaking until the very last 100 metre stretch, where Myka, not even breathing heavily, suddenly sprinted past him and yelled,

"I win!"

"Wow," Pete panted, sitting down. Myka just stood and looked down at him.

"What have you learned?"

"Never race against a woman who goes for a run early every morning?"

"Right on." Still basking in her moment of glory, Myka held out a hand to help Pete back onto his feet, but Pete had other ideas, pulling her down on top of him. They lay in a heap, giggling and panting. Well, Pete was panting. Myka stood herself up and brushed herself off, choosing not to help Pete up this time. She heard him stand up and brush off behind her, but suddenly Myka stopped laughing and gasped, a hand flying to her forehead. The pain was intense, like a fire had broken out in her skull. She was vaguely aware of the floor tilting and Pete's panicked voice shouting her name, before the pain vanished as suddenly as it had come, and she was left (panting now) lying in Pete's arms, his worried face looming above hers.

"Myka? What happened?" He asked, helping her up.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "I just went dizzy." The last part had been a lie. Pete still didn't know about her previous headaches; she wasn't intending on telling him about her skull bursting into flames.

"We should get Artie check you out ASAP." No sooner had Pete said that, it happened again. Myka was next aware of waking up once again in Pete's arms.

"Myka! You've been out for five minutes! We need to get you to the B&B. Now," he ordered.

"Pete, my head hurts," Myka gasped. In truth, that was an understatement. Her head was the heart of the blaze now slowly spreading through her body. Her intakes of breath turned sharp and quick, and the fire was raging.

"You're burning up, Mykes," Pete was panicking now. His partner was... He didn't know what the heck was wrong with his partner, but something wasn't right, and this was definitely artifact related.

"Damn Murphy's freaking law!" He yelled at an empty Warehouse. Bending down over his writhing partner, he stroked her hair and held her close, while reaching around in her jacket pocket to find the Farnsworth.

"Artie!" He yelled.

"What, Pete? What is it? Are you in the Warehouse?"

"Yeah, but that's not important right now, Artie. Myka's in trouble-"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She touched the artifact and the artifact fire, and now she's... Well, look for yourself!" He pointed the Farnsworth's camera at Myka, and heard Artie gasp.

"Get her out of there!" Artie ordered. "The artifacts around her may react."

"Alright." Pete shut the Farnsworth, and reached down to pick Myka up, before realising there had been a change in her condition. Myka's skin was... Not glowing, but definitely tinted orange. As he watched, the tint became more prominent, and the wooden crate to their right containing a new artifact shipment began to catch fire.

"No way," Pete whispered. He looked back at Myka, and acted quickly. Just around the corner was the neutralising station. He raced there, and picked up a cylinder of purple goo he'd left there in case of emergencies. Once he got back to Myka, Pete poured the goo over her, hoping it would work. The glow stopped, to his relief, but the fire didn't. It had spread from the crate to the wooden artifacts on the nearest shelf, so Pete wasted no time in picking Myka up and running for his life. Myka woke up as he was rounding the corner to his fifth isle, and put a shaky hand to her head.

"I'll explain when we're out," Pete said. Myka tried to get down from his arms, but Pete stopped her.

"No way, Myka. I'm not losing you."

"Losing me? Pete, we can both run faster if you put me down. I won't let go of your hand, I promise."

Pete relented, and set her back on her feet. They took off running together, and it was going well enough, until the explosions started. The first one was a shock; they'd not been expecting it, and so it knocked them off their feet, along with shattering most of the windows. Pete was up and running in a few seconds, but he hadn't thought to look behind him. When he did turn around, Myka was nowhere in sight, and he swore. He ran back the way he came, desperately searching for his partner's face. He had no way of knowing is she was even still conscious, let alone all right. He ran round in circles; until he finally saw her, coughing and staggering to keep upright.

"Run, Pete! Run!" She screamed. Her face was ashen, and horror-struck. Yet another deafeningly loud boom shattered what remained of the Warehouse windows. "I'm right behind you," she promised. Another boom, the loudest yet, brought down flaming beams from the ceiling, blocking his view from her.

"Myka!" Pete yelled.


	7. Hope lost

**Hi! This story's taking up my life (not that I mind)! Thanks to jellybean96, oldmoviewatcher and KJay99 who all reviewed, and Katchel who subscribed. Now... On with chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. R&R!**

Pete completely ignored her order to run, and scrambled over to where the beams had fallen. Myka was still standing, but her eyes had become glassy, and he could hear her wheezing. Pete hadn't noticed the smoke until now, and realised that Myka, standing in the midst of it all, must have inhaled a lot more than he had. As he watched, Myka's eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Pete pulled his shirt over his mouth before speeding up and reaching the still flaming beams. Without a second thought, he leapt over and reached down to pick Myka up. He was now faced with only the option of throwing Myka over the ceiling beams, as he couldn't jump with her in his arms. He did throw her, but was careful to be as gentle as possible. Worryingly, Myka hadn't stirred since he had last seen her, but without thinking of this, Pete jumped over himself and once again scooped Myka up.

Pete didn't know where the Warehouse emergency exit was, or if it even had one, but he knew that he needed to get out somehow. The windows weren't an option, as they were maybe 50 feet up. No, the only way out was to find the door.

"This place needs a map," Pete mumbled. Myka was beginning to be a dead weight in his arms, and he hurried on even faster. The smoke was all around them now, and it was getting hard to see.

'I imagined my death to be a bit more... Romantic,' Pete thought, as the smoke closed fully around him. It was getting hard to breath. Pete thought about all the people he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to, before gently setting Myka down and letting the smoke take him.

Pete woke up to agonizing pain, and fresh air in his lungs. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the vast stretch of South Dakota surrounding him, along with a sight that made his heart clench. The remains of the Warehouse were scattered around him; pieces of charred wood and broken artifacts littered the floor of the desert, and Pete knew Artie would be there shortly. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but the last time he'd spoken to Artie Myka was-

Pete cut himself off.

Myka.

He stood up on shaky legs, before collapsing back down again. His right leg was useless; he chanced a look down and wished he hadn't, as his leg was in ribbons. He realised that in order to find Myka he was going to have to bear the pain. He tried moving his leg, which he could, but not without pain. Nevertheless, he stood up again, gritting his teeth, and cast his eyes around the desert. He spotted something blue among all the brown and blacks, and remembered that Myka had put her blue jeans on again today. He went over as fast as he could with his bad leg, which was walking, and began to lift off the easier-to-reach pieces covering Myka. Once that failed, he abandoned the idea and got down onto his good knee, before lifting the pieces off with much more speed than before. Eventually he unearthed her, and sighed. At that moment, he honestly believed that he'd lost her. Her face was caked in dried blood and dust, and she was breathing lightly, if at all. Myka's arm was bent at an odd angle, and her neck didn't look too good. Burns covered her body, and there was an obvious head wound.

'I promised her,' thought a devastated Pete. 'I promised her that she would be safe with me, and look at her now.' He got the Farnsworth out again, only to realise that the fire had melted it beyond recognition. The only thing left to do was wait for Artie.

Artie and Claudia arrived not long after that, and as soon as they saw the Warehouse, Claudia slammed the brakes on.

"Oh... My..." Claudia couldn't finish, and Artie was speechless. Claudia saw Pete waving a few hundred yards away, and grabbed Artie's arm. "Artie... Pete..." She choked out.

"I know. I see him," Artie replied. He looked at Claudia, and his eyes were dull. Claudia stared back for a long moment, before getting out of the car and running over to where Pete was sitting. She recognised Myka lying at his side, looking half dead, and that Pete's leg was torn to shreds.

"What happened?" She breathed.

"The artifact caused a fire," Pete explained, without taking his eyes of Myka. "Myka touched the painting in Connecticut, and the artifact related fire. She said she was fine, but when we got back here she had a few fainting spells before going into a full out fit, and setting fire to a crate. I poured neutraliser over her, and she went back to normal, but the fire carried on, spreading through the whole Warehouse." Claudia looked at him then Myka, horrified. "We couldn't find the back door," Pete muttered. Artie wandered over, not saying anything, and picked Myka up. Both of you get in the car," he said. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Artie," Pete started.

"Save it, Pete. I will speak to both of you as soon as you're well enough. Don't hold your breath on keeping your jobs."

Pete shook his head and, leaning on Claudia, limped back to the car she and Artie had come in.


	8. Deep water

**Hey y'all. Thanks to Kaylee8433 for subscribing. I have to admit, as some people have said, I have written myself into a corner, so to speak. I am making it up as I go along from this point onwards, as playing it by ear usually works for me. Just to let you know because the quality may go down a touch as there is no real plan now. But give me a break, people; I'm 13 years old! Some of you have had experience :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. R&R!**

**A/N I have to apologise that, as well as Pete, I have no idea what the proper name for the 'thingy' I mentioned is. **

Pete woke up to a faint smell of sanitizer and brightly whitewashed walls. He opened his eyes groggily and tried to sit up, only to find that his leg was suspended from the ceiling. Gasping as the pain registered, he rubbed his eyes and heard a familiar voice.

"Pete! Artie, he lives!"

"Hey, Claud," Pete replied.

"Hello, Agent Lattimer." Artie said coldly.

"Agent Lattimer? Really? Come on, man, I'm a cripple!" He gestured to his leg, but Artie didn't smile.

"Your partner, Agent Bering, is stable. I just thought I'd let you know before you try to get up. As soon as you two are well, and you will be in a few weeks, there will be a Regent meeting concerning your foolishness. I suspect Dickinson has already filled your places, so it will be back to desk work if you lose your jobs." Pete just looked at him, and then saw what he had been watching for: A glimmer of the Artie he knew and loved. His Artie's eyes flicked towards the CCTV camera situated in the corner of the room, and he guessed they were being listened to.

"It's nice to see you're okay, Pete," Artie whispered. Pete smiled, but, for once, couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yeah..." Claudia's eyes flickered uneasily between them, for the atmosphere in the hospital room had suddenly become very awkward. "I'm going to go and see Myka. She was awake half an hour ago, and she still might be." She left quickly, her footsteps echoing down the quiet hallway moments after she'd walked out. Pete stared after her, his expression suddenly depressed. Artie realised that he did really care for Myka, and whether or not she was okay, and so he surreptitiously asked one of the nurses if Pete could be allowed to see her, making sure to be away from any security cameras. He was going against exactly what he had been told not to do, and what made it all the worse was that it was against the Regent's decision, which was to keep the two agents apart. The nurse agreed, and he walked back into Pete's room. He was wearing a forlorn expression now, and Artie, very loudly and deliberately, said to Pete,

"I'm taking you down for a glass of water. The doctors said it would be good for you to stretch your legs. Pete just shrugged, and helped Artie undo the material that was suspending his casted leg from the ceiling. Slowly and awkwardly, they made their way down the hallway in search of Myka's room. Pete had cottoned on the moment they had passed the steps and elevator descending to the kitchen, and so was cursing whenever his leg made him slow. Artie just sighed and patiently lead his employee and his friend to the room Myka was being kept in.

Pete was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading the moment they reached Myka's room. Not knowing what state she was in all but killed him, and this was the same reason he was dreading finding out. Artie had said that she was stable, but what about he after effects? What if she had to leave Warehouse 13? He pushed those thought to the back of his mind, and concentrated on getting to Myka.

They arrived at Myka's door, and Pete only slightly hesitated before walking in. The sight before him broke his heart. Myka was conscious, but had tubes sticking out from her arms and wrists. A thingy (Pete had no idea what it was called) was slowly dripping something into her. Myka smiled at him, and he was positive that, just then, her smile lit up the whole room. Claudia was sitting next to her, blocking out the concern in her eyes for Myka's benefit. Pete gritted his teeth, but smiled all the same and limped over to her.

"Hey, Mykes. How you doing?"

"I feel fine, Pete," she smiled, "I just can't get over the fact that the Warehouse burned down. All those artifacts!"

"I know, Myka." The nurse walked past the room and cleared her throat. Pete turned around, but didn't even have the heart to whistle when he saw how hot the nurse was. He knew that this was his cue to leave.

"I'll see you later, okay Mykes?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Myka gave him a wry smile, before he turned and left.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Am I out of the corner yet? Please review and tell me!**


	9. Artie and Claudia

**Hey! Sorry for such a long update, I had major writing block. This is getting hard, as having watched '40****th**** floor' a few weeks ago made it difficult to remember that this is set before that, and that Pete's mom can't just walk in and save his butt. Well, here goes, just a little scene between Artie and Claudia in the hospital:**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. R&R!**

Pete sighed, and thought for what felt like the hundredth time how annoying it was not to be able to turn over onto his side in the night. The image of Myka he'd seen earlier that day appeared to be permanently etched onto the insides of his eyelids. He told himself over and over again that she was going to be fine, and slowly, painfully, drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Claudia and Artie had just come out of Myka's room. It was nearing the other side of midnight, and Claudia could barely keep her eyes open.

"Artie?" She yawned.

"What?"

"What are the regents going to do?"

Artie stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned to face the (much) younger agent.

"I don't know, Claudia," he sighed. "I have no idea."

"What was their offence? I mean, apart from burning the Warehouse down."

"They deliberately went against my orders not to touch the artifact, and faced consequences greater than even Mrs. Frederic had predicted. The most probable outcome is that they lose their jobs, but those two being the best field agents we've ever had, and them working so well together, may just tip them over the edge of keeping the jobs." Artie had started walking again at this point, and Claudia was hurrying to keep up.

"So there's still a chance?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Can we drop it, Claudia?"

"Fine," Claudia huffed. They walked the rest of the way in silence, before deciding it was too late (or early, depending on how you look at it) to drive home and settled down in the waiting room for a restless and anxious sleep.

**The next update should be quicker, by the way. I know this is short, but the story is mainly about Myka and Pete, not Artie or Claudia, as you may have noticed when they only showed up once in the whole story.**


	10. Realization

**Hey! Again, sorry for the long update. Have any of you seen the trailer for Monday's episode, Emily Lake/Stand, yet? If not, it's shown at **

**.com/watch?v=gMxuwteWPmY**

**If you wanted to see it. It does contain spoilers. Anyway... Here's chapter 10! **

**Disclaimer: The same as always, plot is mine, all else not. R&R!**

Four weeks had passed since the incident. Pete was up and about, but was under strict orders to avoid any strenuous activity, so mainly hung around at the hospital with Myka, opting to sleep there no matter how many times Leena tried to persuade him to stay in a comfy bed.

Myka was still extremely weak, and although she hadn't suffered any long-term injuries she was going to be out of action for at least a month, providing they kept their jobs as Warehouse Agents. She had seriously hurt her neck, but no lasting damage was done. Pete had enquired after her to one of the nurses that came to see him, and she had replied saying that she was extremely lucky, it looked a lot worse than it was (it had looked like she was dead) and the worst thing that had happened to her was that she lost too much blood (Pete found out later that the drippy thing had helped with that). Myka had also lost the tubes, so could wander round the hospital without 24/7 surveillance. They were sitting next to each other on Myka's hospital bed, talking about memories and happy times at the Warehouse. Both agents had grumbled at one point or another, but there were a surprisingly large amount of good things to talk about.

"There's something I never told you," Pete chuckled.

"Amongst other things, I'm sure," Myka replied. "What is it?"

"Remember that time when we were looking through the Warehouse after McPherson had blown Artie out of time and space?"

"Why am I being reminded?" Myka grimaced.

"Because I was poking around with the red light thingy-"

"The durational spectrometer," Myka interrupted.

"-Yes, that. I jumped, and you asked if I was Okay. And then you gave me a weird look when I said I was now, but 5 hours ago I would've screamed like a little girl. It was a mouse," Pete admitted.

"A mouse?" Myka asked incredulously. "You go on extremely dangerous missions, have been almost killed a number of times, and you're scared of mice?"

"It was a big mouse," Pete looked stung. "More like a rat, really."

Myka just laughed, but then her face turned serious.

"Pete..." She trailed off, unsure of how to begin.

"What is it?" Pete frowned.

"Do you remember that talk we had in the car?"

"Yeah. You said you needed time."

"Maybe... Maybe I've had enough time," Myka said in a small voice. Pete kept a straight face, but inside was grinning and making 'victory' signs.

"Are you sure? We don't want to rush into anything. Especially while you're still weak," he added.

"The situation at the Warehouse was traumatising, but I've had weeks." Myka smiled. "I'm more or less completely over it now. Also, I'm not stupid. I know we're probably going to lose our jobs, but maybe that's a good thing. I mean, obviously I want to stay at the Warehouse, but if we get kicked out then we don't have to go back to a job where we could die at any time. We could get a nice, easy office job, buy a house, and start a family..." Myka looked at Pete hopefully. Pete was obviously struggling with his emotions. He'd wanted to get his hands under this woman's top since he started at the Warehouse, but before it was because she was beautiful. Now it was different. Pete had meant every word he'd said when Myka had been stood there in a model's dress, about her being even more beautiful on the inside. He would protect her life at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing his own.

"I'd really like that, Myka," he breathed. No way was he going to tell her what he'd just thought. Not yet. There was probably CCTV everywhere...

Myka beamed. "Does Artie know?" She asked suddenly.

"Myka, _we_ didn't know until five seconds ago," Pete said. "But no, he doesn't have a clue. The only people we have to worry about are Claudia, who'll somehow find out straight away, and Leena, who'll read our auras."

"I've always wondered how she does that," Myka mused.

Pete laughed. "The same reason I get vibes, probably."

"What's that?"

"A mystery."

Myka yawned, and Pete stood up.

"Well, that was my cue to leave," he smiled.

"Are you staying, or going back to the B&B?" Myka asked.

"I'll stay."

"You need a proper nights' sleep, Pete," Myka insisted.

"With you and Leena, it's like the WNG."

"WNG?"

"Woman's nag convention."

"Let me check my sides," came Myka's sarcastic reply. "They might have split. But seriously, Pete, it's not doing your back any favours."

"Look, Mykes, I'm a big boy, okay? I can take care of myself."

"I was only saying."

Pete leant over and pecked her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, and walked out of the door. His limp was almost gone, but not quite.

Myka lay down on her bed, left alone with her mind again, a time she dreaded. As soon as she allowed herself to be sucked into unconsciousness she knew all she would see was the Warehouse burning down. She tried to think of other, less disturbing things, like whether or not they were going to keep their jobs, but hr mind couldn't focus. She picked up her mobile (Pete had dropped it off earlier) from the bedside table and texted him.

Pete, I've changed my mind. Can u come back here and spend the night? I need 2 talk.

Myka hit send, and rested back onto her pillows. She didn't need to talk at all, but didn't want to sound too needy. Her phone buzzed not a minute later.

Sure, I'll set off now. I knew u'd c sense sooner or l8er, no lady can resist me ;-P C u soon xxx

Myka smiled. It irritated her a little how much text slang he used, but as long as she could understand it she didn't mind too much. He once sent her a text saying

LOL rofl! Wuup2? Cba gng 2 party 2nite, strictly byob. L8ter x

Myka had exploded at Pete as soon as she saw him again. She had grown up around books, not phones or Facebook, so had no idea what most of those things were. She smiled to herself as she remembered the days before she realised Pete was just right for her. They were like chalk and cheese, but in a way that was why the relationship worked so well. Pete encouraged Myka to have more fun, and Myka reeled Pete in when he got carried away. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that they had already been together before they made it official. They were always touching, never more than 10 metres away from each other. She smiled again, a smile that grew even wider when she heard footsteps and Pete's head appeared round the corner.


	11. Sweet moment and poll

**Hey! I'm glad that you like my story. I think I'm just going to have this chapter still in the hospital, (holding you in suspense!) but then no more after that. The next chapter will probably be the Regent's meeting.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. R&R! **

Myka grinned, and Pete grinned back. He strode over to her bed and ruffled her hair, until his hand was swatted away.

"I didn't want to spend the night alone," Myka admitted.

Pete smiled at her. "I'm always here, Mykes. Besides, you'll be let out in a few days, and Leena says we can use the B&B at least until the Regent's final decision, but obviously then we'll have to find our own place."

"I'm almost hoping to be kicked out now," Myka grinned.

"You're pretty when you smile," Pete poked her. "You have to admit, without me, you wouldn't be doing that this much..."

"Wow, I'm surprised your ego can fit through the door," Myka said sarcastically.

"What can I say, I take pride in everything I do."

Myka scooted closer to him, and he fidgeted around until they were both lying down, with Myka more or less on top of Pete's chest.

"I could go to sleep like this," Myka sighed contentedly. Pete just moved his thumb clockwise until Myka's breathing evened out.

"I don't even think you realise what you mean to me," Pete murmured into her hair, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. He drifted off not soon after, and both slept peacefully, without any disturbance, and, for the first time, without fretting over their jobs. They'd come to a forked road in their lives, and either way looked good.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I have now given two options: The agents keeping the job, staying and working together until they retire and do whatever retired agents do, or they lose their jobs and live together, maybe starting a family, but obviously they'd get separate jobs and couldn't have as much time together. I really can't decide which one, so I'm going to do a vote. You can leave your vote in a review, or PM me, either way's good. As I said, the next chapter is the Regent's meeting, so I can't upload until I have enough votes to actually count for something, i.e. at least more than 2. I'll do whatever wins in the story, but then make a spin-off afterwards with the alternate ending, so everyone wins. Have fun! **


	12. The Regents

**Hey! Ok, so the majority of you chose to keep the agents at the Warehouse, and that I should do a spin-off of them losing the jobs. For anyone that's interested, that should come as soon as the story's finished, but that could be a long time, I'm not sure yet. As I said, this is the Regent's meeting. They don't often mention the names of the Regents, and even if they knew them I'd only have two or three people. I'll mention Jane, but only because probably everyone reading this knows she's Pete's mother. Enjoy! P.S. Did everyone enjoy the finale last night? I can't believe the series has ended! Poor Steve and HG! :'( Mrs Frederic scared me though... I'm still sorry she's dead.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine. R&R!**

The Regents sat around the table in silence. One man cleared his throat, and the others all looked at him.

"We should get down to business," he said loudly, "Agents Lattimer and Bering."

"This seems pointless," one woman said. "We all know neither of them would ever do something like that on purpose. This is a mistake. A bad mistake, but one nevertheless."

"Jane," another man warned. "We know you may not want Lattimer to leave his job, for obvious reasons, but you can't let that stand in the way of your decision."

"I'm not letting it stand in the way of anything," Jane replied icily, "do you think I want Pete to continue his line of work when we all know how dangerous it is? I let him continue only because I cannot interfere. I will tell him one day, but later rather than sooner. I am simply sticking up for him and his partner."

The room was silent after this speech, and most heads were turned towards the first man.

"Anyway," he said, "Lattimer and Bering. They are awaiting our judgement. We know that Bering went against direct orders to retrieve an artifact, but she had the good of the town in mind. They took precautions by neutralising the painting before it could do anymore damage, but they did not, however, neutralise Bering. She then proceeded to, unintentionally, of course, set fire to the Warehouse. We have now lost all our artifacts and the people who were bronzed."

"They should continue to work at the Warehouse," a young woman piped up, "They are two of the best agents the Warehouse has ever seen. Without them, I'm not sure what we'd do."

"She's right," said the man that had spoken to Jane.

"Still," the fist man considered. "This cannot go unpunished."

"Have they not been punished enough?" Jane cried, "They've spent the best part of five weeks in a hospital, and are still weak! Are we forgetting, Regents, that they were in the middle of the Warehouse when it was set alight?"

"That's because they set the warehouse alight," the woman pointed out.

Jane gave her an exasperated glance, before turning to look at the first man with hard eyes. "Do what you wish," she said, "but let it be known I have made my point."

He smiled fleetingly, and then turned to the others seated at the table.

"It is decided," He announced, "we tell Artie at first light."

Jane nodded contentedly, as did several others, before standing up and walking out.

**Yes, I know this chapter was far from my best, but I have to admit I have no idea what Regents do at their meetings. I know the past few chapters have been short, but now things have been sorted out and the plot line is back, I'll write longer chapters. Keep reading ;) **


	13. Happy News

**Hi!****Sorry****this****took****me****so****long****to****write,****I****have****no****excuse,****apart****from****that****I****had****writers****block.****Seriously.****I****still****mourn****Steve****.****Okay,****I****can****'****t****be****the****only****one****that****thinks****the****Warehouse****writers****have****done****something****stupid.****I****mean;****they****killed****off****Mrs.****F!****Really,****people!****;)**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot. R&R!**

Artie grunted and rolled over as his Farnsworth buzzed. He reached for his glasses and put them on before answering irritably.

"What?" He huffed.

"It's nice to see you to, Artie. Good morning, isn't it?" Claudia grinned.

"Claudia, it's-" He checked his clock, "-seven in the morning. What do you want that can't wait until I get downstairs?"

"You weren't going to let me in your room so I'd thought I'd call. There's someone here to see you, geezer. A Regent."

"A Regent? Why... Pete! Myka!" He jumped out of bed quicker than Claudia had ever seen him move, and grabbed his coat.

"I won't mention the Pj's, then," Claudia giggled.

"Why do you think I wear my long coat 24/7?" Artie grinned.

"You think they've made it, don't you?" Claudia guessed. "You're actually in a good mood!"

"I have my suspicions, Claudia, but don't get your hopes up," Artie warned.

"Over and out." The Farnsworth snapped shut, and Artie proceeded to get dressed and hurry out of the door.

"Jane, hi," Artie gasped as he staggered down the stairs. Claudia laughed and spluttered into her coffee. Artie didn't bother to ask why. She would tell him anyway.

"Seriously, Artie, if that's what you're like after running, what, 50 metres, then don't quite your day job."

"Claudia, haven't you got some computer hacking, or whatever it is, to do?"

"I'd rather stay here, if it's alright with-"

"GO!" Artie practically bellowed. The young woman scrambled out of the kitchen.

"Jane, please tell me that you have good news," Artie sighed.

Jane smiled, "fortunately I do. The Regents' held a meeting last night to discuss the matter, and decided it was nothing that any of us wouldn't have done under the same circumstances. The agents will continue to work here and will go unpunished. As soon as they are out of hospital, we can look into what to do about the Warehouse. I am, however, on a tight schedule, so for now, Artie, I bid you goodbye."

"Thank you Jane," Artie grinned. "You have no idea what a weight you just lifted off my shoulders."

"Believe me, I can imagine," Jane smiled. She stood up and turned to leave, but Artie stopped her.

"Have you thought any more on when you're going to tell Pete?" He asked.

"When he's ready, Artie. I'm not sure he could handle it if her knew the truth."

"I understand," Artie said. He escorted her to the door.

"I take it you have a car waiting?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon, Artie."

"Goodbye, Jane."

Artie shut the door slowly, then, equally as slowly, turned around to face a beaming Claudia.

"I take it you heard?" He breathed.

"It's amazing how many ideas 'Harry Potter' can give you," she grinned, holding up what looked like a funnel attached to a long tube.

"I wasn't aware you'd read 'Harry Potter'."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, old man. There's no TV here."

"Put a coat on," he shooed her out from the bottom of the stairs. "We need to tell Pete and Myka."

About an hour later Pete and Myka were sitting on the hospital bed gripping each other so tight it hurt. Myka was crying, whereas Pete was just looking stunned yet happy and rocking her from side to side. Claudia looked at them knowingly, but Artie had no clue. He was off in his own little world, mumbling to himself about how they were going to fix the Warehouse. Myka eventually got a hold on herself, and went into the restroom to clean up. She emerged soon after with a whole new set of clothes on and her hair wild and loose around he shoulders, knowing Pete liked it like that. This was a cause for celebration, not to be buried inside a book or some other thing she would otherwise have been doing.

Artie told them to pack up their belongings as they would be moving back into the B&B hopefully early the next morning, and then he and Claudia left. As the door swung shut, Pete looked at Myka, and Myka at Pete, before he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Myka was stunned, to say the least, but didn't object. In fact, she even kissed back. They ended up falling asleep cuddled in each other's arms, happy expressions on their faces.

**I know I have an obsession with making them fall asleep at the end of a chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end and a good place to begin the next one (which will NOT take as long as this to upload – I swear!).**


	14. Car Journey Home

**I'm so, so, so sorry! I know I went back on my word (I think I've broken my personal record for longest upload) but this time I really do have an excuse - I've been ill 0_o. So I didn't even start this chapter until the 23rd of October. So, here it is. And I'm sorry, again, I will accept any punishment :( **

**Disclaimer: Did I put a disclaimer on the last chapter? Anyway: I only own the plot.**

Myka stretched and yawned as she struggled to understand what was wrong. Something didn't feel right, and as she turned over she realised it was because she didn't have Pete's warm body tucked up next to her.

"Pete?" She called.

"I'm here, Mykes, and I packed your stuff," Pete said, appearing round the corner with a paper plate piled high with cooked breakfast, "It's already ten o' clock. I was getting ready to wake you up; we're leaving in half an hour."

Myka glanced at her clock and lazily manoeuvred herself into a sitting position.

"I feel like I didn't have an ounce of sleep," she yawned.

"What are you on about, duvet-hogger?" Pete joked. "And you snored. I had to spend the night with a pillow wrapped round my head."

Myka stood up and gently smacked him round the back of the head.

"I do not _snore_, and it's a single bed. Of course I'm going to hog the duvet." She bent over cheekily; pretending to tighten his belt while trying something new that was so out of character only Alice (in her body) would've done it. It gave Pete an eyeful of her breasts, and he was obviously delighted. Myka straightened up, and Pete tried to keep a straight face.

"You should... Erm... Get dressed," Pete staggered over his words. Myka grinned, before bursting out laughing.

"Well don't you look like the cat that ate the canary," she teased. Pete pulled her into an embrace.

"Sure, it was nice, Mykes, but I thought we didn't want Artie to find out. Even he'll know if you go around doing things like that,"

Myka looked hurt. "I wasn't going to do it around the Warehouse," she mumbled.

"I loved it," Pete tried to backtrack, "and I know you wouldn't. Now, you need to get dressed." Myka shrugged, and turned on her heel to pick out some clothes.

"Do you even own a skirt?" Pete asked out of curiosity.

"No, I don't. I only own that black dress you saw Alice wearing. Not that I'll ever be seen dead in that, though..."

"Whatever," Pete shrugged, making a mental note to rescue the dress before she burnt it. He had a way with words of persuasion.

Myka was only just ready when they left at eleven am sharp to catch the car Artie had sent for them. In the back of the black Mercedes, they had a while to reflect on the recent events that now seemed like a lifetime ago. The drive lasted 45 minutes approximately, but it went by so slowly it felt like every minute was an hour. Pete decided he had to break the silence.

"So..." He asked the driver. A mischievous glint appeared in his eye, and he followed up the word with a singsong:

"How's your day goin'?"

Myka groaned while the driver didn't even acknowledge Pete's (failed) attempt at light humour.

"Tough crowd," Pete whispered.

Myka hit his leg with the back of her hand, before shifting around in her seat so her head rested on Pete's shoulder. Pete absentmindedly stroked her hair; all the while thinking about how Myka's character had changed so much in the past few days. She'd left the old, no-nonsense, somewhat timid Myka behind with the charred remains of the Warehouse, and replaced her with a cheeky sided Myka he knew would grow on him. Either way, Myka seemed to have fully accepted they were now a couple, even if it meant bribing Claud not to tell Artie. Leena probably wouldn't be a problem, and he wasn't sure about his Mum yet. They'd probably announce it at some point, but not yet, as for the foreseeable future they were both walking on thin ice around the regents. He stared out of the window at the rain streaking down, and changed his train of thought to that of why it always seemed tor ain when things went wrong; almost like a bad omen.

Eventually Pete spotted the B&B come into view around the corner, and nudged Myka. She lifted her head up and began collecting the bags.

"I'll get them, Mykes, don't worry about it," Pete said, knocking her hand away from his case. She smiled at him, and then shuffled forward in her seat until she was perched on the edge.

"You look like a six year old waiting for Christmas to arrive," Pete joked.

"I'm nervous," Myka replied.

"So am I, Mykes. But we know how warm a reception we're going to get; you saw Claud at the hospital yesterday."

I was true that Myka had seen how excitable the tech had gotten when she was telling the news of their return, but that didn't stop her stomach turning somersaults. It was odd – she never normally had this problem. The driver stopped and gestured for them to get out.

"I have another appointment," he explained. "As well as strict instructions not to accompany you inside."

Pete helped Myka out before grabbing the suitcases, and making a point of waving to the driver.

"Well..." Myka trailed off.

"It's now or never, Pete supplied.

Myka gripped his hand tightly, before taking the first step...


	15. Note

**Hey! I'm so so so so so sorry! What's it been, like, nearly over a month? This isn't a new chapter, obviously, but a note. I'm not abandoning the story, so don't worry, but I have serious writers' block so it'll take a while for the next chapter to be put up. I also want to take the opportunity to advertise my blog, which I started recently. It's not very good yet, but it'll grow.**

**.com/ **

**There we go **


	16. Happy night

**Hey hey hey! I AM FINALLY READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! But I do need reviews – They fuel me. I've not had one for a while and, likewise, I've not done a chapter for a while. Do you see where I'm going with this? Just a thought...**

**Luv ya'll loads! R&R**

**I only own the plot :)**

**P.s. As my rating is a K, there shouldn't be any graphic details in this chapter.**

Everyone was seated around the kitchen table, a plate of cookies in the middle of them. All the talking had been done, and now there was just an awkward silence. Even Pete hadn't touched the cookies, and Leena had long since left the room due to the uncomfortable auras flitting about. After five minutes, Myka glanced uneasily at Pete and rose unsteadily from the table.

"I guess I'm going to check in early," she smiled, faking a yawn. "Pete, could you come and help me with something please?"

Pete looked at her questioningly, but didn't object, and shrugged, before following her obediently up the stairs.

"Hang on a second," Myka walked into her room and shut the door. Pete could hear drawers opening and shutting. He smelt a faint Jasmine scent in the air, and a second later the door opened, revealing Myka in a very fetching, black silk Japanese kimono, and candles burning in the background.

"Myka, wow," Pete whistled appreciatively, and Myka slapped him gently on the arm, and told him to close his gormless mouth. She then snaked her arms round his waist, pulled him inside, and shut the door...

Downstairs, meanwhile, Claudia and Leena knew exactly what was going on upstairs, whereas Artie had no clue.

"Should we tell him?" Leena whispered to Claudia.

"What, that old geezer? He probably wouldn't know if we told him," Claudia scoffed.

"So... No, then?"

"Deffo a no no."

Leena just smiled and shook her head, and then walked out of the room. Claudia raised her head and listened again to the disturbing noises from upstairs, before she followed suit to Leena's example.

Myka and Pete woke up the next morning, tired but extremely happy, Myka smug and Pete looking like the cat that ate the canary. Myka lay with her head resting in the crook of Pete's arm, her arm around his bare torso.

"You awake, Mykes?" Pete whispered.

Myka groaned and stirred quietly.

"Yeah," she said groggily.

"We should probably get up for breakfast." Pete suggested.

"Oh dear, Pete, are you hungry?"

"Extremely. And you've given me pins and needles."

Myka began rubbing her thumb and forefinger together in front of Pete's face.

"Do you remember the world's smallest purple violin from when we switched bodies?" She asked, "well, this is the world's smallest natural violin."

"Ha ha," was Pete's sarcastic reply. "Hey, Mykes, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," she murmured.

"You know... last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it stress, or real?"

"What kind of question is that? Yeah, we were stressed, but..." Myka trailed off, not knowing what to say next. It had just occurred to her what she'd done. The rational, sensible Myka would never have done that; she'd only just agreed to date Pete, and she goes and does this!

"Myka?" Pete prompts, bringing her back to her senses.

"I don't know, Pete." She said it wearily, almost exasperatedly, thinking it would fool Pete into thinking she wasn't bothered, but Pete knew her a lot better than that, and could tell how much it actually worried her.

"I am actually really hungry now," he said, getting up. He dragged Myka up as well, and put on his famous false smile to try and lighten the mood and take her mind away from their troubles. They'd only just gotten rid of the last load.


	17. More complications

**Hi Soooooo sorry about the time it took, but if any of you have read the m rated chapter I have now put up (which I promised to put up) you'll know why it took so long. Here's the next chapter, I think after a couple of chapters, the story will be complete **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. R&R**

**Enjoy xx**

Pete was absentmindedly picking at a plate of cookies while watching Myka wash up. He loved the way her hips moved from side to side, and her hair fell perfectly, at a perfect length, with perfect curls...

He mentally slapped himself, cleared his throat and shook his head, turning his back on her. Myka wouldn't hesitate to shoot him with the tesla on high if she knew what he was thinking, even if it wasn't that bad, and 100% flattering.

Artie walked in at that moment, and Myka turned around to face him. She was keen to become Artie's favourite once again, after her serious downfall.

"The Warehouse is rebuilt," Artie said, "and so you'd better not burn it down again."

"Rebuilt? Already?" Myka nearly choked on her coffee she'd just taken a sip of. "How?"

"Never you mind how," Artie said, pointing a finger at her. "It's just rebuilt." He then walked out, leaving Myka looking crushed. I went to her side and pulled her close.

"Hey, now." I soothed.

"He hates me," Myka sniffled.

"No he doesn't. He just doesn't like work," Pete replied.

"Or me."

"Stop talking like that, Mykes," Pete said. "Have at least some self respect."

Myka didn't reply, so I just kissed the top of her head and let it be.

"He'll come around," Pete said quietly, going back to the cookies. Myka just smiled, and went back to the washing up.

"I hope so."

A few minutes later Claudia came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hey Claud," Pete and Myka said in unison.

"I am SO psyched!" she beamed.

"Why?" Myka asked.

"Artie actually listened to my – brilliant – idea that we should install an air conditioning in the warehouse," she giggled, then started a random victory dance in the middle of the kitchen.

"No more melting on the job, no more melting on the job," she sang as she danced. Pete chuckled, and then went over to the girl.

"Claud?" He asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Claudia looked puzzled.

"How would you feel if me and Myka were, well, dating?"

"Pete!" Myka almost yelled.

"Is that it?" The tech actually laughed. "I knew about that as a soon as you came back, dude."

"It's that obvious?" Pete was startled. Even he thought they'd been subtle.

"Yeah! But I don't think the old geezer's going to find out, though. I love him, and all, but he's, like, the most unobservant person I've ever met."

"Wow, Claud, that's a big word. Well done."

"Don't start getting sour with me, child," Claudia mock scolded. "I am a woman. We can read these things."

"Does Leena know?" Myka interjected.

"How could she not? You two came back and suddenly both of your auras were mixed with each other's, and in love. At least, that's what she told me," she added, blushing.

Myka laughed, but then grimaced.

"God, Pete, what did you put in these cookies? They're awful."

"They taste alright to me," Pete defended his cookies.

"Claud, come over here and taste one," Myka said. Claudia walked over and bit into a cookie.

"They're fine, Myka," she shrugged.

"See!" Pete grinned. Myka suddenly dropped the cookie, grabbed her stomach and her face twisted into a mask of pain.

"Oh my God," she said.

"What? What is it?" Pete was up on his feet in an instant, kneeling down to get a look at her face. "Myka?"

"Move," she commanded, brushing him to the side as she hurried to the bathroom. Pete looked at Claudia for help, who looked back at him, just as confused.

Five minutes later, Myka emerged from the bathroom, pale and shaky with a glass of water.

"I told you there was something wrong with the cookies." She managed a small smile.

"Yeah..." Pete didn't sound convinced. "Mykes, are you sure you don't want a doctor?"

"I'll be fine, Pete, with some water and a good night's rest."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"Hope you feel better, Myka," Claudia said. "I need to go do some inventory, but, if you need me, just give us a call."

"Will do, Claud." Myka smiled. "Thanks."

"No worries." Claudia walked out the door with a concerned backward glance, but said no more.


	18. Downhill from here

**Hey guys! Ok, so there's obviously something wrong with Myka, and quite a lot of you have guessed what ;) Here's the next chapter, and I think you'll find out what the matter is, I'm not sure yet. I'm also still unsure about when the story's going to finish, as the main part is over, but this is going to lead on to something big. Well, we'll just see what happens **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Enjoy x**

Myka woke up with a searing pain in her lower abdomen. She tried to curl up and go back to sleep, but it wouldn't go away. In the end she succumbed to it and got up, glancing at her clock as she did so. 6:30am.

'Only half an hour behind my usual get up,' she thought. As she stood, the staggering pain hit her and she was forced to sit down. A terrible thought hit her, and she realised that her worst possible fears might be coming true. Steeling herself, she slowly stood up, and was better braced this time. All of a sudden, she raced to the bathroom again.

Half an hour later, she was fresh and cleaned up. Pete smiled when she walked in, but all Myka could muster was a nervous twitch of the corner of her mouth, causing Pete to look worried again. He did, however, conceal it well, as Artie and Claudia were in the room as well. Myka wasn't sure where Leena was.

"Hey," Myka said to the room at large. Artie waved somewhere in her general direction (he was preoccupied with trying (trying being the right word) to make coffee), Claudia said 'hey' back, and Pete walked over to her, surreptitiously sliding his arm round her shoulders.

"I'm going to the store, anyone want anything?" She asked.

"Snacks."

"Wire,"

"No," Pete, Claudia and Artie said at the same time.

"I can't get much out of 'snacks' and 'wire', guys," Myka said, "besides, the store I'm going to doesn't sell wire."

"Fine, then." Claudia grumbled. "No."

Pete just shrugged. "Hey, you know me, Mykes. Just get me anything."

"Fine," Myka sighed, clearly regretting asking. She grabbed her coat and car keys and walked out of the B&B.

On the drive, she went over the thoughts in her mind. She recalled the night her and Pete spent together, and tried to remember what happened, but couldn't. Myka groaned in frustration, and turned the radio on for something, anything, that wasn't complete silence. She got to the store in record time as she was in a hurry, and walked in. She grabbed Pete some twizzlers, thinking that she could at least pick at them as well, but then got a sudden desire for chocolate, so bought three large bars of whatever they had. She then grabbed some milk and coffee so it looked like her average trip to the store, before making her way, slowly, to her desired isle.

She took her time browsing the pregnancy tests, dithering over whether to even get one, but then deciding and taking her load to the checkout. Myka paid, and went back to the car, but didn't start it. Acting on a rash decision, she put the bags in the boot and, taking the test, walked back into the store, and into the bathroom.

Coming back out to the car was an ordeal. Myka was staggering, not concentrating on where she was going, and nearly tripped over twice. Her hands were shaking so badly that she almost couldn't open the car door, but she managed and then sat in the car in silence. It was positive. She wondered what to do, and decided she needed to tell Pete, so attempted to text him.

I'm pregn-

She stopped in the middle, deleted that, and started again.

Do u remember-

No, that wasn't good either. She tried once more, but her fingers were shaking too badly and she put the phone away, thinking it was better to tell him in person anyway.

Before she started driving, she needed a minute to compose herself. Tears were streaking her cheeks, and her breath was coming out in short, quick gasps. She could see the store assistant looking out of the window, contemplating on going to see if she was okay. Myka took a deep breath, and drove back home, dreading every second of the conversation to come.


	19. Surprise!

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I was going to post a chapter on new year's day, had it all written out and everything, but it didn't fit with previous 'happenings'. So, I scrapped that and started again. Hope you like it! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing more, nothing less, yada, yada, yada...**

It was time to go in. NOW.

Myka mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. She'd been sat in the car for over fifteen minutes, her knuckles white from the intense pressure on the steering wheel. She took a few gulps of air, composed herself - when had her hair had time to go like _that?_ – and slowly opened the car door. She shrieked as a fox darted out from the undergrowth beside her feet. Well, it was nearly dusk. Still a bit early for a fox, though. Myka occupied herself with these thoughts as she walked back up to the B&B. Pete greeted her with a hug as soon as she got in.

"Where've you been, Mykes? I need sugar." He grinned, and took the carrier bags from her. She smiled in reply, and followed him into the kitchen. Pete was stood with a confused expression on his face, holding three chocolate bars. Big chocolate bars.

"Gee, Mykes, I know you love me and all but you don't have to spoil me," he raised his eyebrow at her. The silent question was obvious - explain.

"They're not all for you," she replied hastily, "I'm partial to a bit of chocolate too, you know."

Pete raised both his eyebrows at this. "What happened to 'I don't eat sugar'?"

"I don't want to go anorexic, Pete," she huffed at him, and then pushed past him to grab her chocolate, and to make sure there was nothing else he shouldn't see inside the bag. Her (unusually) heavy footfalls were heard all the way up the stairs.

"Is it just me," began Artie, "or is Myka having, what you, Pete, would call, a 'temper tantrum'?"

Pete would have laughed, had he not been so confused. Instead, he covered up for his partner, his love. "I'm sure she's just tired. She could probably do with some time on her own," he hinted as Claudia stepped onto the stairs.

"Relax, dude," Claudia shook her head at him, "am I not allowed to go to my room now?"

"Sorry, Claud," Pete sighed. He had to calm down. "Go ahead."

"Thank you, person I evidently need permission from," Claudia muttered.

Leena frowned and slightly shuddered as she read the auras in the Bed and Breakfast. They had been so peaceful, easy going, before Myka had come back. Now they were all... Agitated. Myka's aura was confusing as well. Leena couldn't read her as well anymore. It was like it had become... Fused with someone else's. It was cloudy and thick, too hard to see clearly. Thankfully, Myka was showing her emotions outside as well, but the thought still concerned her.

Pete was dithering about whether or not to go upstairs. He decided to in the end, as Myka may be disappointed if he didn't. He sniffed, grabbed a Twizzler, and headed up.

He gently knocked on Myka's door, and then again, harder when she didn't answer. After the third knock, he twisted the handle and walked in. Myka was bent over her toilet, retching.

"Myka!" Pete gasped, concerned etched into his face.

"I'm fine, Pete," Myka choked.

"No, you're not. You were sick yesterday, and now, and God knows how many times in between those!" Pete was red in the face and panting. Myka looked at her feet. "Answer me, Mykes!"

"And tell you what, Pete?" Myka shouted back. "What if you don't want to hear the answer? Have you ever thought about that?" She broke down in tears and collapsed onto the bed.

"Myka..." Pete trailed off, looking ashen. He tried again. "You know, you could always tell me."

Myka turned her head sideways on the pillow to face him. "I don't know how to tell you."

"Then just spit it out. Get straight to the point."

"I'm pregnant."

Pete sat there, stunned. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. Myka just turned and faced the other way.

After half an hour, once he'd stopped going over everything in his head, Pete stood up and started to walk away.

"Is that it?" Myka asked suddenly.

"Is that what?" He replied. Myka was surprised. He didn't sound stressed, or angry, or even upset. He just sounded like Pete. His usual, bubbly, self. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You're just going to stand up and walk out? Without even talking about it?"

"What is there to talk about, Mykes? You're pregnant. We have to raise a kid in this Hellhole."

Myka was shocked. "Come on, Pete! When have you ever felt like that about the Warehouse? All the amazing stuff our baby will learn, and read, and experience!"

"Are you crazy?" Pete shouted, "You want a child to follow in our footsteps? We were nearly killed on our first day, not to mention every single freaking day in between that!" He stood there, red and panting, before turning on his heel and walking out. Myka curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.


	20. Telling them

**Okay. I wasn't sure exactly how to put this one, as Pete and Myka were fighting, but in the end I decided to make Myka tell by herself. It's quite a dismal chapter. Yes, it's very short, but the next will be up VERY soon as I have already started it. Just to forewarn, it will be VERY dramatic. I apologise (no 'z'… British! More 'bowt that later) for the sudden twist of events. I'm basically trying to swerve it towards the end now Xxx**

**I only own the plot**

Myka took a deep breath to steady her. She was outside the kitchen door, waiting for her legs to move, and take her into the kitchen itself.

"I will tell them today," she told herself, "I will tell them NOW." Myka forced her legs to obey her, even when they threatened to turn to jelly, and strode into the kitchen. Pete was there; he smiled, but she turned her head in the other direction, inevitably facing the wrong way as she did so.

"Pete, could you leave, please?" Myka asked in an icy voice. Pete sighed and muttered 'childish' under his breath, before standing up and walking out, taking the plate of cookies with him.

"Leena?" she asked timidly.

"Right here, Myka." Leena's head appeared round the corner, and she came over to Myka, drying her hands on a tea towel as she went.

"Leena, I... I don't know how to say this..."

"You're pregnant." Leena finished for her.

"H-how did you know?" She managed to choke out.

"I have my ways," Leena smiled. "What are you going to do with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's keeping it or adoption. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't go up for abortion."

"I don't know, Leena. Pete and I had a fight earlier, and, well, he's pretty angry…"

"Yes, I saw that when he came downstairs. He'll get over it," Leena soothed, "this is Pete. He's probably over the moon that he's going to be a father."

"It isn't that he's so angry about. He doesn't like the fact that, if we keep it, it's going to grow up here. I would have thought it'd be a brilliant place to grow up, as long as it doesn't go on missions. So magical..." Myka trailed off, and looked at Leena helplessly. "What do I _do_?"

"Talk to Pete." Leena instructed. "It'll all work out okay. You'll see." She smiled, and walked off.

'How the hell am I going to tell Artie,' Myka thought to herself. Sighing, she decided on a strategy and strode off to wait until lunch.

"Lunch is served," Leena said with a smile, placing down bowls of salad, sliced bread (both of which Pete ignored), and a large Pizza. Myka wasn't hungry, and after ten minutes Claudia noticed that she hadn't eaten anything.

"What's up, Myka?" She asked.

"Nothing, Claud, it's fine. Don't worry about it." She smiled, but then an idea formed. She had promised herself she'd tell them at dinner. This was a golden opportunity. "Well, actually…" Myka let her voice trail off, in order to catch everyone's attention. Claudia and Artie's heads were turned in her direction, concern on Claudia's and distracted worry on Artie's. Leena's head was cocked in her direction, politely interested as she knew what was coming, while Pete's was stubbornly turned away from her. You could have heard a pin drop.

"I don't know how to say this," Myka directed her gaze at Artie; he was the one she was so nervous about, "so I'm going to come right out and say it. I'm pregnant with Pete's baby." Myka closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for the inevitable anger on Artie's part. However, she was met with only silence. Slowly, she opened one eye. Everyone, including Pete, was staring at her.

"Well, that would explain the vomiting," Claudia said. Her expression was awkward, like she wanted to break the ice but couldn't find anything suitable to say.

"Artie?" Myka asked timidly.

The person in question said nothing, just stood up silently and left the table. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, Myka retired to her room.


	21. Disaster

**Hey I got some reviews off CandyMater, and as they've disabled the PM I'm going to reply like this ;). To the incident with the 'I's instead of 'Pete's, sorry about that. It's the first time anyone's ever pointed it out, and I don't have a beta reader :/ The only other thing was that with the 'apologise', I'm British, so we spell it like that instead of with a z I still appreciate the correction, though. R&R, as always xxxxxx**

**I only own the plot**

Myka and Pete had never had a fight as bad as this one. They didn't speak for three days, and when they did, it was with a cold attitude. Slowly, they got closer together again, but it wasn't like it was. Six months like this passed.

The next day, Myka wasn't at breakfast. Or lunch. At dinner, Pete felt guilty and decided to make amends by going upstairs to see her. However, when he got to her room, there was a note from her. Pete read:

Pete, or whoever reads this:

I've gone for a walk to go over some things in my head. I don't know when I'll be back, but probably before three pm. If this isn't Pete, please pass this on, and if it is Pete, WE WILL TALK WHEN I GET BACK.

Myka x

Pete put the piece of paper down, and stared hard at it. After reading it over a couple more times, he jolted and looked at the clock. It was 5:15pm.

"The note said three," Pete murmured to himself, "and it's not like Myka to get lost." He blinked, then shot up and raced down the stairs, grabbing a coat as he went.

"Pete, dude, where's the fire?" Claudia appeared in front of him.

"I've got to go, Claud. Cover for me?"

"'Kay." The tech shrugged, and wandered off. Pete chuckled darkly at how easily she took that. He bolted out of the door, and relaxed a little when he saw that the car was still there. Thinking she could have gone any distance by now, he set off at a sprint.

"MYKA!" He yelled as soon as he was out of earshot.

"MYKA!" Again, there was no reply. The sky was dark, and rain began to beat down heavily on him.

"Myka, I'm sorry!" He called, "I shouldn't have said those things! We can bring a kid up! I love you!"

The only answer he got was a hedgehog rustling around in the bushes.

"You alone, too, little guy?" Pete asked him. The hedgehog lifted its head and looked at him with beady, black eyes. Realizing he was standing still, Pete took off running again.

"MYKA!"

"Pete!" The reply was so faint he wouldn't have heard it, had he not been listening for it. He spun to face the sound.

"Keep shouting, Mykes, I'll find you!"

"I'm over here, Pete! Near the tree!"

"What tree? We're in a freaking forest!"

"Calm down! An oak tree!"

"The ones with the funny leaves!"

"Whatever, Pete, yes!"

"Acorns?"

"Hurry up!"

Pete knew what an oak tree was, but wanted Myka to keep shouting. Her voice was getting hoarse, and Pete strained to hear it.

"I think I see the tree, Mykes!" He yelled. "Where are you?" A movement further on caught his attention. A figure was standing alone, and didn't look well. They were swaying, and stumbling, and, as Pete looked on, they fell.

"MYKA?" He shouted, fearful. When there was no reply, he bolted towards the figure. It was Myka, and at first, Pete feared the worst. The rain was turning black as it hit her, and a pool of equally dark liquid was forming around her still body. With a jolt, Pete realised that it wasn't black. It was red. A deep crimson patch of blood. He yelled; a loud, throaty, growl-like noise that came from the back of his throat.

However, Myka stirred, and groaned.

"Pete?" she asked.

"I'm here, Mykes, I'm here," Pete knelt down quickly and took his jacket off, wrapping it around her body.

"Who did this to you?"

"Nobody," Myka whispered, "it just happened." Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped, "The baby!"

Pete could feel his own heart hammering in his chest, but was determined to keep calm.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"Everything," Myka groaned.

"Come on, Myka, be more specific," he urged her.

"I'm not sure, Pete, it's all..." her voice trailed off as her eyes closed. Then she screamed.

Now Pete was panicking. His girlfriend was bleeding and in obvious agony in his arms, it was dark, and it was raining. He hadn't thought to take his phone, so he couldn't call emergency services.

"Damn!" He screamed at the air. He groaned, and put his hands on his head, turning around in a circle.

Eventually, it seemed that the only option was to carry Myka back to the B&B, where she'd get a bed and he could get to a phone. He gently scooped the panting Myka up in his arms and - albeit slowly - travelled back to Leena's. He nearly fell twice on the way, and nearly dropped Myka countless times due to the blood still gushing from her. Pete reckoned she'd lost at least two pints while he'd been with her, and God knows how much before that. He'd heard somewhere (probably from Myka) that a person can lose three litres prior to losing consciousness, and much more after that is fatal. This meant she'd lost about just under one litre, (a litre of water equals a pint and three quarter) so, for the moment, she wasn't in serious, immediate danger. That question sounded stupid even to Pete; of course she was in danger! He sped up his pace a fraction, and before long could see Leena's roof. Slipping and sliding on the wet mud, he made it to the porch and burst open the door.

"Artie? Leena? Claud!" He yelled into the empty hallway. The latter of the three names appeared and, after taking in Pete's sodden figure holding Myka's bloody, equally as wet figure, promptly whispered 'oh, God,' and called out to Artie.

"Artie! There are a LOT better times than this to be late!"

"Really, Claudia, I can't imagine what's so important-" Artie cut himself off as he took in Myka. His eyes widened for a brief moment, and then he composed himself. "Pete, put Myka down on the sofa. Claudia, call an ambulance. Either I or Leena - most likely it will be Leena - will check over Myka and see if we can pinpoint exactly what the matter is, and whether or not the baby may be in any danger."

Pete stared at Artie in amazement. The older man hadn't said anything about the baby since Myka had told them all, but now he was acting like it was the most precious thing in the world (which it was, to Pete). Before he could distract himself too much, however, Pete shook his head and placed Myka where he'd been told to. He gently swept the curls from her hot forehead and placed his lips on it. Leena was beside him in a few seconds, and firmly but carefully prised him away from his love. T was then that Pete realised he was crying.

"Pete, go and calm down-" Leena started, but Pete cut across her.

"I'm helping," he almost growled. Nodding, Leena said nothing and began to look over Myka.

"It's the baby," Leena suddenly said, standing up straight again.

"What, its coming?"

"No, Pete. It's dying."

Pete let out a noise that sounded like he was being strangled, and then he dashed off to find Claudia.

"How long is the ambulance going to be?" He almost screamed in her face

"Two minutes. It's only up the road," Claudia couldn't look him in the eye.

Panting, Pete ran back to Myka. She didn't look any better, but at least she didn't look any worse.

"How do you know it's dying?" He asked Leena quietly, wanting at least a shred of hope.

"It's aura, Pete. It's fading."

"You can see the baby's aura?"

"I didn't know what it was at first, but after Myka told me I knew."

"Leena, can… Can they be wrong?"

Leena didn't have to ask to know what he meant. "Not often."

"But there's a chance?" Pete was desperate.

"Yes, Pete, there's a chance. A small chance, but a chance."

Pete looked back at Myka. She was breathing heavily, and undoubtedly had a fever. Pete didn't want to look at the blood.

"I won't give up on you," he said to her, "I will give up my life before you have to let go of yours."


	22. Adelaide

**So sorry it's been so long :( **

**My progress was disrupted by certain events, but everything is now back on track and well on the way to being published. I hope I've not lost too many readers because of the lack of updates **

**So... **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot (although I don't know where that's going anymore...)**

***I don't know if this is actually true or not, but I wasn't going off facts at this point. I didn't want to kill them off x**

The waiting room was torture. For the moment, Pete was alone, as the ambulance had lost the trailing Artie and Claudia in the traffic and rain. Myka had been immediately wheeled to the operating theatre, and had been there for over half an hour. Pete had initially sat and waited, but couldn't stay still and had decided to pace. The doctors had said briefly that they had an idea of what was happening to Myka, but they couldn't be sure until they had performed the operation. The waiting was killing him.

"Miss Bering? Miss Bering, can you hear me?"

Myka's brain wasn't working properly. Her hearing was fuzzy, but she was sure she didn't recognise that voice. She opened her eyes a fraction, but immediately shut them against the harsh, white light. Myka could feel an annoying thing underneath her nose, like a wire, and reached up to tear it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Pete.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to her. She remembered going for a walk, but then sudden, intense pain. However, she didn't remember much after that.

She wasn't aware that she was reaching out until a hand caught hers. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes again, and managed to keep them open. Pete smiled at her, the relief obvious in his eyes. A cough somewhere to the left forced her to tear her gaze away from his.

"Well, Miss Bering, you're very lucky that your' husband-"

"Boyfriend," Pete cut in.

"-Was able to find you so quickly. You had what is called an Ante-partum haemorrhage. In a healthy pregnancy, the placenta will naturally begin to separate from the lining of the womb as, or shortly after the baby is born. Ante-partum haemorrhaging happens when the placenta begins to separate prematurely. It may also occur in the case of placenta previa, when the placenta either lies over the opening of the womb, or is low in the womb, and the cervix dilates forcing the placenta away from the wall of the womb and the blood supply to the baby to be cut off. Bleeding during pregnancy can be a sign of these problems with the placenta. That's what tipped us off. Luckily, you were brought in so quickly after it started that the operation was successful, and we were able to save the baby*. However, it is a few months premature, and in an incubator. There is still a high risk, but the child is being monitored and we'll know if anything happens. You, on the other hand, should be fine. You will be required to stay in for another week, because of the operation and having the stitches taken out. Normally, patients go home and then come back to have the stitches removed, but we thought you'd want to be near your baby. Do you want to know the sex or do you want to find out for yourself?"

Myka, who had been staring at the doctor like he was the best thing on Earth, looked at Pete.

"It's entirely up to you," he said, grinning.

"I'd like to know now. Please," she added as an afterthought.

"She's a girl," the Doctor smiled.

"Adelaide," Myka breathed.

"You chose a name?" Pete asked, surprised.

"Well, it's up to you as well, obviously," Myka blushed. "Adelaide was only one girls' name that I chose. I also have Julianna, Rochelle and Daisy-Mae."

Pete laughed. "But Adelaide was your favourite."

"Well..."

"I like Adelaide," Pete assured her.

The doctor smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. Press the emergency button if you need anything."

Pete watched him leave, then bent down and hugged Myka. "I'm a daddy," he whispered.

Myka, content for the moment, settled down into the pillows, still holding Pete's hand.

"We're finally a family," she murmured.


End file.
